A Romione to a Dramione
by Vampess
Summary: Abusive boyfriend is a no-no for Hermione as she gets sick of Ron. In attempt of getting over this "loss" she tries out muggle religious practises, starting with Islam (her fav). But she doesn't bother informing her friends, Harry and Ginny. But, who is this secret lover of hers? Romione to Dramione, as it says in the title. 7th year, Draco and Hermione are the Heads ;) timid Draco
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

She didn't know what she was doing. She didn't know why she was doing it. All she knew was how. Right there, mid-kiss with Ron, she was deep in thoughts about her surroundings and trying to figure out WHAT she should do. She didn't love Ron. She thought she once did, but not... he was just a nuisance to her. He constantly demanded to go to the next level. But her being a virgin made it uncomfortable for her to want that.

The cause would more so be that she just didn't want to be with him. She knew he would throw one of his tempers and probably become violent as he had done in the past. This fear is what has kept her, made her and motivated her to stay. To stay with him and make him happy in hope that he will stay calm, though recently...

Again, she felt his hand slide down below her hipline and hastily, she moved it back up on her hip. Breaking the kiss, she put on a frustrated face and then said, in a feisty tone, "Ron. I said I didn't want that, how many times will I have to say before it gets out of hand?"

Ron grunted, frustrated at her, firstly because she refused to meet his needs, cowering in her innocence from ever venturing further. "Hermione, come on... don't you care about pleasing me?" He tried to play innocent. Knowing it was how to gain her sympathy.

"Ron. What about me? If I don't enjoy it, how could you? It makes ME wonder if YOU care enough to understand!" She raised her voice, sick of his attitude. Moving away about 2 feet from him, she then ranted about his behaviour. "Ron, if you're going to continue requesting for things I don't want, then I don't think we have much of a future together." She crossed her arms, looking harshly into his eyes.

"Hermione-" He broke off what he thought he was going to say, he hung his head, knowing it would do nothing. Instead he decided to resort to violence. His one true talent. He blew her breath away. Literally, punching her gut with large force, hearing her grunt turned him on.

She groaned, knowing it would bruise. "Ron... stop... before this gets worse-" She was cut off from another blow, this time to her right breast, she then felt his grubby hands, violently violating her body. She was about to cry, when she realized that she didn't have to let this go on. She pushed him away and brought out her wand and stunned him. She left the room of requirement, levitating him with a spell. She brought him to the infirmary, without being seen. She continued on with her Head Girl duties, as she was meant to be patrolling with the Head Boy and the Gryffindor Prefects. She and Ron had only been separated from the Head boy and Lavender, after Ron had requested they split into pairs to patrol that night.

She decided to take a side-track to the owlery, she found Hedwig, knowing that Harry wouldn't mind if she used her, as she loved flying anyways. She quickly wrote a letter from the letter supplies in a cabinet near the entry, explaining everything. She whispered to Hedwig who to send it to and then continued with her patrolling.

Checking her glassy watch, she noted it was 17 minutes past 12, she had patrolled overtime. Hurrying to the Head's Dorm, not wanting the Head boy to get the wrong idea, she slipped while walking past a classroom. It hurt. Bad. But she still continued after casting a spell to heal the bruise that she was sure to form on her right arm. Sighing, she started to cry, estimating that it would be a 10 minute walk until she reached her dorm. She decided to go into the nearby classroom and lock the door behind her. She needed time to cry and think.

Head Boy's POV~

He was wondering when Hermione Granger would return from patrolling. He assumed that she and Ron were at it, making out in an empty classroom or something of the sort. Not wishing to interrupt or intervene with their romance, as he barely understood it as it was; he went to bed.

~2 hours later of trying to sleep and in Hermione's situation, crying~

Hermione's POV~

She didn't want to be weak, feeling weak made her feel worse. She got up and tried to think of things to do to make her forget about Ron. Obliviating herself was entirely out of the question. Perhaps trying out new practices would be enjoyable. Maybe even elderly muggle practices, still performed to the present. Starting with religion, Hermione thought about the muggle religion, to her, that seemed most intriguing. Islam. Such a beautiful culture, their grand Mosque buildings and they were really nice people. It was late July and she knew that it was perfect timing to try one of their most trying of practices. Fasting. But she wondered whether or not she should tell her two best friends; Harry and Ginny. However, she was sure they would be bored to sleep by her rambling about one of her favourite cultures, so she decided against it.

She stopped leaning against the board, a habit she'd formed as of late, from noticeably becoming lazy after the war. She knew leaning was bad for her posture, with endured her with the potential to stop. But nonetheless, she let it pass this one time as she wasn't in the best of moods for inwardly scolding herself. At least, on the brighter side, she will get more time to read. With that happy thought, she wandered back to her dorm after casting a quick refreshing spell to cover up the fact she had been crying.

Head Boy's POV~

He couldn't sleep; he'd tried for something like 2 hours, but still did not reach sub-consciousness. He hated the taste of sleeping draught, but felt it necessary for tonight. The nightmares just kept coming and attacking his mind. Washing away his guilt, he walked out in appropriate wear to go down to Severus' old, secret supply of potions. Once he was out of the door, he couldn't help but check to see if the other Head had made her way back yet. He quietly opened her door to see her bed still empty. 'How odd,' he thought. Though not wishing to waste more time than he needed, he felt it would be right for him to look for her, extending his little adventure in the castle. He walked down the stairs into their common room and made way to the painting entry. He looked around, a habit he has had since 7th year with his 'Assignment'. Noticing her not-so-bushy-as-it-used-to-be hair, he ducked back, thinking it would be awkward if he was leaving at 2 am as she was returning. Casting a disillusionment charm on himself, he went and sat on a sofa. His sleeping draught could wait. His patience co-operating with his curiosity could not.


	2. Chapter 2

~CHAPTER 2~

Head Boy's POV~

He watched as the Head Girl walked in, eyes red and puffy, but still maintaining her confident stride and her pride. She went over to sit on the couch, right next to him, coincidentally.

"Oh, Malfoy. What am I going to do? I feel so lost..." She started to wail. How did she know he was there? Was his spell not strong enough? Or was her experience from the war made her too advanced in detecting these types of disillusionment charms? He stopped questioning when he realized that she was looking at him, expecting some sort of answer.

"Err... I don't know Granger, what happened?" He asked cautiously, their relationship was unstable as it was. He didn't want to upset that, her fits really got to him sometimes.

"Well - he -" She started to sob. Not knowing exactly WHAT to do, he wrapped his arm around her, trying to give her some comfort.

"Shh... It'll be okay." He didn't entirely know how it would... He just needed her to think that, seeing anyone in pain made him feel bad and reminded him of his hard times during the war, the countless _Crucios_ thrown at him, simply whenever the Dark Lord, his aunt or even his own _Father_ were bored. He had no regrets, going and telling the 'Good Side' secret plans and such. He figured he was lucky to not have the Dark Lord question his disappearances further; knowing it would be his fate. Snapping out of his thoughts, he saw that Granger had started to get up and mumbled something that he didn't quite catch, but guessed she was saying 'Goodnight' or something like that. He waved to her before she turned away to walk up the stairs, attempting to wipe away her tears.

_Well... that was... Interesting, to say the least, _he thought to himself, _I better head off to get that sleeping draught... _

He disappeared into the darkness of the castle, making way to the potions supply. He thought he heard footsteps not far from him so he halted, a good 30 feet away from his destination, scouting the area, looking for any followers. After no success, he shrugged the occurrence off as him being paranoid. Walking the 30 feet, he found the familiar shelf and selected a sleeping draught. As a sudden second thought, he grabbed a second, thinking Granger might make use of it. he closed the door silently behind him after moving both vials of the draught into his left arm, still paranoid about the previous occurrence, he looked up and down the hall before resuming walking back, up the hall, to the Head's Dorm. He whispered the password to the painting, _Silicio_, and strode over and up the staircase that led to the two rooms. As he went up to Granger's door, he hesitated right before he let his fist make contact with the dark wood, instead, he left it outside. He then scurried silently off to his room, closing the door behind him softly, attempting not to wake her. As he turned, he was a figure, sleeping in HIS bed... He walked closer to get a better too and to his surprise he saw -

**A/N: ENDING! HAHA I love leaving cliff hangers 3 Now, I have enlisted someone to help me with my writing and editing over things and everything, if you are Pokemon fans, be sure to check her stories out! I mean, I'm not much of a fan of them, but dayummmm they are G-O-O-D. Like, while you read it (Brony reference) You will think - This, is, AWESOME! And anyways, enough of the chatter. I would include the link, but I'm afraid you will have to find the old fashioned way, TYPING :P (PS: I will be posting this before she has a chance to see, so surprise her! :D) **_**Ally147**_- That is her Pen Name Go seek her out now!** And, I will be posting the next chapter soon. I mean... WE will :D (Review guys! Nothing makes an Author happier) (also right after this extra bracket, hopefully the link will have worked and show up next to it :D) **** u/4407013/**


	3. Chapter 3

~CHAPTER 3~

Draco's POV~

_As he turned, he was a figure, sleeping in HIS bed... He walked closer to get a better too and to his surprise he saw - _

A bushy haired angel... in his bed... well, she looked like an angel when she was sleeping for that matter. _Not that she actually was, _he thought,_ she's done plenty of things to prove herself not to be._ He absentmindedly rubbed his face, remembering when she slapped him. Though he shook it off, knowing that she was in a bad state, she he couldn't be harsh on her. Lately, he noticed, he had changed. Changed a fair bit. Not to a single person, not even Granger, has he bestowed the nickname of 'mudblood'.

Blood purity no longer mattered to him. The entirely line of purebloods in all the Wizarding families could be 'corrupted' by a half-blood or a muggle-born, for all he cared. House unity was a massive change throughout the school as a whole, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, in particular, started it. Galloping happily, hand-in-hand into the Great Hall together. He remembered himself laughing at Blaise, but then understanding after he explained how he didn't need to bother or care about blood purity. Before that occurrence, he hadn't thought about it much, apart from the old days... the dark days. Where he questioned himself, countless times as to why they couldn't just live together peacefully and accept where they came from.

But, alas. Nothing was perfect. But a new Blood Purity Renaissance happened – as he called it - starting from the second that Harry stood victorious after his final duel with Voldemort. But why not recently? He supposed that it was just with being caught up with making a new start – socially – that he had no time to think about it as much. Escaping his thoughts, he left the room, leaving to door open to return through, he reached down when he got to Granger's door and picked up the vial of _Sleeping Draught_. He then walked, carefully, back into his room and placed the second vial on his bedside table, incase she woke from a nightmare. The _sleeping drought_ puts you in a dreamless state, it would help her surely, knowing that she experienced many horrors during the war.

For a second, his mind flashed back to her screaming in his drawing room, writhing on the ground, screaming in pain from his aunt's curse. That horrid, heartless and cruel world. _Crucio._ Though soon shaking it out of his mind, he continued out of the room and he softly closed the door behind him.

First-hand experience was NOT a good thing when it came to that curse. Scarring a person for their **Life**. He knew this, he was a victim. Though not the the Wizarding Society, he was seen as a death eater, until the '_Wizard's Weekly_' announced how he aided in the 'Good side' during the war. Of course his parents were outraged, but his mother forgave him, understanding his fear. As for his father… well, he was too busy rotting in Azkaban for his choices, soon to meet his fate from a Dementor's Kiss.

_All's well, it ends well,_ he thought grimly. He would have recalled what had happened, but he wasn't in the mood to. Instead, he walked down the stairs - checking his watch_ 1:09_, drinking his Draught on the way - then collapsing on the couch.

~Earlier (10 minutes ago)~

Hermione was exhausted, so exhausted that she didn't realise that she had gone into Malfoy's room. Not until she was already getting under the covers. But the second she realised… her head hit the soft pillow and she was out of consciousness.

She found some sort of comfort in this bed in her sleep, for the first time in what felt like ages, she had a peaceful night. Though as peaceful as it was, she had something… something vision-like rather than a dream. She saw herself, in her room at her desk, with a small feast for one person. She observed that her dream-figure was checking the clock anxiously, 5:19pm. When the second hand reached the 12, she dug straight into the meal as though she hadn't eaten the whole day. Through the open window, she saw a sunset. _Is my dream-figure fasting? _She wondered, _what a dream… or is this the future? Certainly not the past, am I to try out… Islamic practises? Ramadan does start in a week or so… _Hermione adored the religion, Islam, dating specific events and such.

After seeing this, she awoke. The minute her dream-figure had started to drink water, she felt the vision-dream fade away. She forced her eyes open, to observe her surrounding – a habit she had yet to diminish from her system after the war. She saw green… Slytherin-green. Startled at the difference from the norm, she threw the sheet off and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. When she opened them after a lazy minute, she noticed a vial on Malfoy's bedside table – Sleeping Draught. Ignoring it, she decided to try to fall asleep again, knowing it was his room, she shrugged the feeling of guilt; only to be met by her dreaded nightmares once again. Waking up again, she sighed deeply and sat up, staring intently at the vial, wondering if Malfoy would mind if she took it…

She debated it in her mind, he's been so sweet to her, trying to comfort something beyond his knowledge, Hermione hadn't even TOLD him what had happened… yet. She considered this, realizing he had changed much more than she first anticipated. In the morning, she decided. She will explain to him in the morning, followed by Harry and Ginny, probably at the same time to the couple. Should she tell them about the fasting idea? _No. _She evaluated, it was best for her **not** to bore them like she always did… _Hmm… I think I'll take the Vial… I need it._ With that, she left his silken sheets and before she knew it, she was already out the door; back in her bed.

**A/N: Hey hey hey! Look who updated :P Hey, guys? Would you all mind doing me a favour? I really enjoy getting reviews, and thank you all for the many notifications I've been getting for the Favouriting and Following ;) xoxoxoxox! Anyways, I hope to have the next chapter the best and longest as I can muster, 2,000 words. Do you reckon I can manage it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW THANK YOU.**


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

Draco awoke with a start, screaming. His nightmares creeping through, beyond the power of the draught. Rubbing his temples, eager to wipe away those memories, he was desperate to just forget it all. It was a constant temptation… as though Satan himself was testing his tolerance of them. He sighed exhaustedly, wondering how other veterans of war coped. He sat up, rubbing his sides, the couch wasn't as comfortable as he thought in his somewhat-sleepy state from earlier. He checked his watch, seeing that it was 7:15am, scratch that, from last night then.

He sighed deeply, and stood up, walking up the stairs to his room, hopefully Hermione had moved out from there during the night. Hopefully…

He lightly put his hand on the doorknob, turning it with care. He edged the door open, peering in to see if she was there; noticing his bed was clear, he released the breath he didn't know he was holding. he walked over and pretty much collapsed into his bed, covering himself with his blanket, still warm. _She must have left recently then_, he decided, closing his eyes and falling to sleep.

Hermione's POV ~ About an hour later ~

She awoke with a start, hearing the distinct sound of a screaming male, coming from the other side of the Heads' bathroom. She tore her blanket off, thankful for her appropriate attire as she ran through Her door and into the small, open hallway to Draco's room. She barged into the room and ran straight to him, not waiting a second to calm her beating heart, she shook him awake. He was covered in sweat, his nails scraping the sheets, trying to grasp some sort of comfort or relief. She shook him again, harder this time, unable to resist her sigh of relief when he stopped shaking and relaxed. His eyes opened up, he eased furthermore with a sigh, seeing it was Hermione.

"Thank you," he said, once he was able to catch his breathe. He gazed up into her eyes, not caring about the awkwardness between them, admiring the beauty withheld in them. Without knowing it, he raised his hand to lightly brush her hair that fell astray while she was leaning down to him. She smiled, making him smile, though this moment was short-lived as a loud, angry voice, sounding very much like the Weaselette sounded; sounding from downstairs.

Hermione's POV~

Snapping out of her weird… daze… with Draco, she straightened her posture and then left his room, slightly resentful for having to leave; she walked down the stairs. Then she was Ginny's face, flustered with anger and frustration. She seemed to calm down when she saw her though, instantly smiling at her like she always does.

"Mione! There you are! I thought you would NEVER come down, but… did you hear about what happened to Ron? Harry saw me in the Common Room, talking to Seamus 'cuz he was the only one awake. But then he told me Ron never came back to their room! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Uhmm…" She started, not sure where to start with the story, gosh! She thought she could at least to it at a later time of the day. Merlin! She was still shaken up by what happened to Draco. "Gin… I think you best be told what happened with Harry here too, go get him?" She asked, sheepishly smiling. Ginny sighed dramatically, then retired from the Head's dorm. As she left, Hermione wondered why she ever allowed her the password, but then didn't let her mind linger with it, after remembering Ginny straddling her after she had gone by the lake to read. Apparently, Ginny had been looking for her and thought she was in the Heads' Dorm. But, alas, Ginny got her way; now she had to suffer.

Refusing to just stand there, she walked back up the stairs, checking back on Draco who looked as though he just rushed back into his bed. _Prick!_ She thought, _of course he'd eavesdrop._

"Okay, why the hell did you do that?" She asked, partially concerned, but also mad.

"Did what?" He shot back, smirking slightly.

"Wipe that look off your face, Draco. I hear pale people bruise easiest." She warned, it was an empty threat, but that didn't stop her from acting it out. Watching him struggle back up to the head board, hitting his head on the way. She couldn't help but laugh at him, instantly forgetting the situation hey were in before.

"What?!" He demanded from her, after allowing her to finish her laughter. "Are you quite done there?" He said, once she was close to finishing.

"I'm sorry, but… your face, it was… Priceless!" She said, stifling more laughter with a snort.

"How attractive, Hermione." He commented.

"Oh hush." She combatted, fists on her hips, leaning forward. But then she stopped, remembering what had happened earlier, _who am I to do this to him, he just had a panic attack in his sleep!_ "Listen, Draco… I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have done that to you, considering what you just went through, minutes ago." She hung her head, looking to the side; taking in the belongings he had, neatly decorating the walls.

"Hermione, its alright, I shouldn't have tried that anyway." He said, responsibly. He got up and walked to her, for why he had no clue. He put his arms around hers, in some sort of comforting gesture to make up for it. "You know… If you ever need anyone to talk to, just ask me. I don't mind." As an afterthought he added, "Much."

The day that followed went smoothly and quickly, much to Hermione's liking, she had a calm Sunday spent in the library, researching Islamic practices, up until now.

Hermione stumbled upon the book she had been searching for, she knew the look of the book but not the author of the title, preventing her from being able to find it, up until now.

It was now that she found it. _It. _Everything she needed to know. All of the past and dated future lunar events. For 1999, the event would start… 21st of August. Perfect! That's in 6 days! Plenty of time to talk to the Headmaster and arrange for the house elves to prepare "Iftars" for her. She squealed with joy and went to the librarian to borrow the book.

She had the a-ok, all was well. 4 days to go until she started fasting, she could hardly wait. it was surprising that Hermione didn't even notice the bounce in her walking or the jumpiness she had of a perfectly happy person. It was as if Ron never existed, until now… She felt a slam of a person against her, she'd been so happily lost in thought to see the person.

"I'm so sorry!" She started, then taking a step back, seeing it was the body of Ron. She cleared her throat, "how are you?" She asked, formally.

"Uhm, good, I guess…" He replied, sick of _his_ attitude, she rolled her eyes and walked away. What did she ever see in him? Shaking her head, she made it to the Great Hall for a late lunch. She placed her book gently next to her, flicking through for research. She was fascinated at astronomy, why should she not?

She was reading through 1970-1990 lunar events, astonished at a solstice with magical properties that occurred… on her birthdate… _Odd, _she thought to herself._ I wonder, when will it next occur?_

Shaking the preposterous thought, she continued reading; half eaten cereal forgotten. She was so indulged in the information that she didn't notice a certain raven-haired best friend of hers come over and sit beside her. She continued to pour over the pages, absorbing the information like a sponge, it wasn't until Harry cleared his throat that she took in her current surroundings once more.

"Wha?" She exclaimed, rather dumbly.

"Hermione." He greeted formally, fiddling with his hands.

**A/N: Okay, I know that you can **_**tell**_** that this isn't 2k words, but. I couldn't delay it anymore. I hate being held in suspension when reading and I don't want to be keeping this from you much longer so here it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter, Who's side is Harry on?**


	5. Chapter 5 (You mightn't like this)

"_Wha?" She exclaimed, rather dumbly._

"_Hermione." He greeter formally, fiddling with his hands. _

Hermione's POV~

His hands were under the table, but she could tell that he was nervous, _about what?_

"What's up?" She asked, it was curious as to why Harry had greeted her in such a formal way, they were still best of friends last time she checked.

He cleared his throat, then he began, "Hermione, I don't know _what _it was that you did to Ron, but whatever it was… it was Dark Arts stuff, stuff that I would have never thought you would be involved in and-" He stopped, realizing where they were again. She raised her eyebrow at him only to have him say, "Can we go to your dorm?"

"Err… sure? Lemme finish, um, yeah lets just go." She was gonna talk about her unfinished toast, but there was no steam coming off it. She grabbed an apple along with her book and together they walked from the Great Hall to her Dorm.

On the way, she prayed that Draco wasn't there, it seemed that this wasn't going to be some quiet conversation. _But what was he on about with _Dark Arts_? I'd never associate myself with that!_ She gave a glance his way, his emerald eyes were focused on the ground they were walking, clearly he was deep in thought. _What's he got to think about?_

**Okay, I can't find any inspiration to add anything else to this story. Sorry readers! . I will, however, be starting a new story! :)**

**-DISCONTINUED STORY-**


End file.
